


Coffee is Hot

by hey_casbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, One Shot, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_casbutt/pseuds/hey_casbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two hottys find each other and go out for coffee, leading to some good one on one time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee is Hot

_Demon Vampire Ghosts 3. What a great movie. Nice pick Sammy, _ Dean thought as he sits in the dark theater alone, waiting for his brother to come back from the bathroom.

A vampire jumps out of the shadows accompanied by a loud noise causing him to jolt and reach both arms down to squeeze the armrests, finding someone else's arm is on his right. 

"Oops sorr-" he begins, his breath catching in his throat when the screen illuminates this gorgeous man's face.

"It's alright," the man chuckles deep and makes Dean's stomach flip.

Dean is still trying to find his voice when the man says, "Why did you come to a horror movie if you're going to act so scared?" The stranger's cocky amusement makes him mad.

"My brother is the one who wanted to see this and I'm  _not_  scared." The man laughed again just as Sam sits back in his seat. He glances down at Dean's right and Dean follows his gaze, realizing his hand is still covering the man's next to him.

"Did I miss anything...?" Sam asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Dean says, pulling his arm abruptly away. The stranger winks.

After a few minutes the man looks up at Dean and whispers "My name is Castiel." His gravelly voice causes Dean's hair to stand up.

"I-I'm Dean," he stutters out. Castiel chuckles, "Feel free to grab my hand anytime you get scared," he says with a wink.  _Can he stop that?_ Dean swallows and turns back to the screen, trying to ignore the way his heart just sped up.

 After the movie he walks with Sam as fast as he can out of the theater. He's almost to the car when suddenly a hand grabs his shoulder making him jump.

"Hey," a familiar voice says.

Dean turns around and even in the dim light he can see just how beautiful this guy really is. His hair is dark and messy and it makes Dean want to run his fingers through it.  _What the hell am I thinking_? He clears his throat. "Can I help you?"

Castiel rubs the back of his neck suddenly looking down at his shoes, "Yeah. Look ok... I'm no good at this but-" Castiel looks up into his eyes and Dean notices how blue they are, "but I saw you in there and I think you're one of the most attractive people I've ever seen and I decided to come talk to you and now that I'm here I don't really know what to say but I'm thinking I should probably just stop talking now so yeah," Cas breathes out a long sigh and Dean closes his mouth, not sure when he opened it.

"I, uh... You're..," Dean trailed off, not quite knowing where he was going in the first place. Suddenly the Impala horn honks causing them both to jump. Dean turns around and sees Sam glaring at him.

"I should go," Dean stumbles.

"Wait,” Cas says, grabbing his arm, "I know you don't have a lot of time right now, but do you want to maybe have lunch tomorrow? Or coffee? Or see a movie?"

Dean laughs at his hurried speech and frazzled look. It makes him look even more adorable.

"What?" Cas asks, starting to grin.

"Nothing. You're cute," Cas blushes and Dean says, "I would love to have coffee with you, Castiel. Meet me at 1:00 at that place down the street from the auto shop?"  _What did I just say?_

Cas smiles. "Okay."

Dean smiles bigger, "Alright."

Sam honks the horn again and Dean waves goodbye to the handsome stranger and gets in the car.

_What just happened? _ Dean thinks on the way home. Luckily Sam doesn't prod him with questions. He's not even sure himself if he'd know the answers.

\-------

"Sam, HELP!"

Sam lets out a laugh, sitting on Dean's bed as yet another shirt is tossed at him.

"Does this look okay?" Dean asked, turning around.

"Dean, you're going to lunch not meeting the queen," Sam laughs again at his brother's frazzled expression.

After a few long minutes later, Dean decides (with no help from Sam) on a pair of dark blue jeans and button down shirt. He can't believe how nervous he's been.  _It’s just lunch. It’s just lunch. It’s just lunch. Besides I'm the one who asked him. What was I thinking?_  He breathes out slowly and tries to do something with his hair.

 

Dean pulls up in front of the diner, parking on the street. He lets out a long breath, still sitting in his car.  _It’s just lunch._  He steps out of the car and walks cautiously into the restaurant. Looking around he doesn't see Cas anywhere.

_Maybe I'm early… _  he thinks as he sits down at a booth by the window.

He looks at the clock.

It's 1:15.

_Maybe I got stood up. _ A few more minutes pass and he sighs, every possible scenario he can imagine plays in his head at once.

_Why am I getting so worked up? He's just a guy. A cute, perfect, god of a guy… Whose voice sounds like- _ His thoughts are interrupted when Cas walks into the diner. All thoughts (and ability to perform involuntary tasks, like breathing) stop as his eyes take in this beyond gorgeous man. His hair is messy and the top two buttons of his shirt are undone making Dean wonder what's underneath it...

_Calm down. _  Dean breathes.

Cas walks over and Dean notices how even the way he walks makes his groin tingle.

"Hi," Cas says, sitting down across from Dean.

"Hi," Dean replies, trying not to stare at him too long. Cas smiles and Dean thinks his heart might just stop.

A blonde waitress comes over and asks for their order.

"I'll take a coffee and," Cas looks at Dean, “Do you want anything?"

"Coffee," Dean answers.

The girl leaves and Cas smiles at Dean again.

"Will you stop that?" Dean murmurs. 

Cas chuckles, looking slightly confused, "Stop what?"

"Making me want to kiss you."

Castiel’s smile lessens and he says, "Why would I want to stop that?"

Dean blushes and tries to look anywhere but his eyes. Or lips. Or his skin showing through the top of his shirt... He clears his throat and scratches at the back of his neck.

The waitress brings the coffee then, stopping Dean’s mind from wandering to inappropriate places.  _Thank God._

"So, Dean what do you do for a living?" Cas asks, taking a sip of coffee.

"I work at Singer Salvage, the mechanic shop.” Dean looks up to see Cas smiling slightly again. He clears his throat and looks down. "What do you do?"

"Hopefully you in a few minutes..." Cas mumbles under his breath.

Dean chokes and coughs, eyes going wide. "I- I, uh...” Dean stutters.

"Sorry. You just look really," he sucks in a breath, “you look really... Hot," Suddenly Cas's foot touches Dean’s leg making him jump.

Dean sucks in another breath and his mind starts to wander again.

"Don't be so nervous," Cas says laughing.

"I'm not nervous," Dean sits up a little straighter. "You're just intimidating," he mutters.

" _I’m_  intimidating?"

Dean rolls his eyes and leans over the table. "You're over there like a fucking sex god with your hair and perfect blue eyes and your body and your shirt undone making me want to rip it off. You did that on

purpose."

Cas raises an eyebrow and leans back, crossing his arms, "A sex god, huh?"

"Shut up." Dean looks away.

Cas narrows his eyes and grins. "The things I'd do to you..."

Dean chokes.  _Please do them._

"Do you want to get out of here?" Cas says, leaning forward.

"What?" Dean says startled.

"Sorry if it's abrupt, but I don't really think I can sit here looking at your gorgeous face much longer without ripping your clothes off and frankly, there are children here. 

Dean opens his mouth and closes it quickly. Electricity shoots to his groin. "Okay... My apartment is down the street, behind the shop where I work."

Cas is out of the seat quicker than Dean can think and is grabbing Dean’s hand, dragging him out of the diner.

"Did you forget to leave a tip?" Dean asks as they walk hurriedly down the street.

Cas gives him a dark look and Dean’s stomach does flips. "If we don't get to your place in the next five minutes I'm going to have to take you in that alley over there." His grip tightens on Dean’s hand.

His eyes go wide and he's being drug down the street faster, telling Cas where to go.

They get to his apartment and dean unlocks it and they step inside. Dean starts to close the door and finds it being shut quickly when another hand slams next to Dean’s head. Suddenly warm, full lips are being pressed against his and dean melts into the kiss. A million butterflies flutter in his stomach when he realizes he's been waiting far too long for this. Cas's hand is still by his head on the door and the other one slips beneath Dean’s shirt. They're kissing relentlessly and Dean groans against Castiel’s mouth. His hand works its way across his stomach and up to his chest, sending tingles across Dean’s body. Cas's tongue moves forcefully into his partner's welcoming mouth.

"Oh god," Dean groans, squeezing his eyes closed. He feels Cas smile against his lips and it causes him to smile too. "What?" Dean mutters, grinning.

"You are the most attractive man in existence and I have the pleasure to be kissing you."

"You're not so bad yourself,” Dean replies, out of breath.

Cas grabs Dean with both hands by the back of his neck, slamming his mouth against his. Dean reaches down and starts to unbutton Cas’s shirt. When it's all undone he rips it off of him frantically and looks down.

"God" he groans.

Cas chuckles, "You say that a lot."

"I don't know what else to say," Dean’s eyes go wide as he takes in just how fucking hot this man is. He puts his hands against Cas’s abs and slides them around his waist, pulling him against him and sucking in a sharp breath.

Cas gasps as his hard-on touches Dean’s through their jeans. Dean takes this moment of weakness to spin Cas around so now his back is against the door.

"De-" Before Cas has time to speak, Dean is grinding forcefully against him and Cas throws his head back, groaning. Suddenly warm wet lips are on his neck kissing and sucking their way down, across his collar bone.

"Dean-" Cas begins again but Dean bites his neck making him cry out.

"So what were those things you wanted to do to me?" Dean says, smirking. Cas pushes against dean until he's off the door and shoving him through the room.

"Bedroom. Where," Cas says it as a demand, sending shivers down Dean’s spine.

"Hallway, on the-,” he's interrupted with more kisses, "right."

Cas presses firmly against Dean’s chest, shoving him into the room and slamming the door closed.

"Why is this still on?" Cas says, glancing at Dean’s shirt. He returns to kissing him, undoing the buttons and pulling his shirt off. Dean gasps suddenly when Cas shoves him down on the bed. He lays there looking up at him as Cas undoes his own pants and pushes them to the floor quickly. Cas climbs up onto Dean’s body and slips his tongue in his mouth making Dean whimper. He begins kissing and sucking his way down this man's neck and down his chest. Dean breathes heavily, panting, as Cas's fingers work his zipper and suddenly his pants along with underwear are on the floor.

"Jeez, buy a guy a drink first," Dean says.

"I did."

"Oh yeah, right." Cas's lips find his again and Dean gasps against his mouth as a warm hand begins stroking him.

"Fuck, Cas- I," His head flies backward when he feels Cas's dick rub against his own. Cas's mouth hovers over his, hot breath panting against his cheek as he grinds hard against him.

Dean reaches up and grabs his arms. "Oh  _fuck_.”

Cas continues to rub relentlessly against him and Dean groans loudly.

"Fuck, keep making noises like that and I'm going to come right now," Cas mutters, "Do you have any lube?"

Dean breathlessly utters a reply, "Nightstand."

Dean’s head is spinning and he knows he's close but doesn't want it to be over just yet. Before he knows it Cas has poured the stuff on his fingers and two are being shoved into his entrance.

"Fuck!" Dean cries out at the mix of pain and pleasure as Cas draws his fingers out slowly then shoves them back in forcefully.

"Cas, fuck me," Dean cries.

Cas chuckles breathlessly, "What's the magic word?"

"Cas, fuck me,  _please_. Put you're fucking dick in me. And. Fuck. Me.”

Castiel’s cheeks heat up at his words. He pulls his fingers out slowly, earning a small whimper from Dean. He pours lube on his overly hard cock. He positions the head at Dean’s hole.

“Ready?” Cas asks.

“Yes, hurry, fuck  _Cas_ -,” The last word is cut off by a sharp moan as Castiel slowly slides into him.

“Fuck,” Cas mutters, groaning.

He slides out fast and Dean gasps, shooting open his green eyes to stare into blue ones. Cas slides back in faster, picking up rhythm with every thrust. Dean moans, making Cas thrust even harder. Dean grabs Castiel’s ass, digging his nails in. He pulls Cas in hard with every motion.

Cas shifts and Dean feels him hit his prostate, making him cry out, “ _Cas!”_

Cas continues to hit the same spot over and over and Dean can’t take it anymore, feeling his orgasm well up and build inside him. Cas is close to the edge too and he reaches down and jacks Dean off in time with his thrusts.

“Fuck,” Dean says with staggered breaths.

Cas gets closer and closer and thrusts faster and harder and suddenly he is spilling out into him while calling out Dean’s name. The feeling of Cas exploding inside him, jerking him off, and screaming his name is enough to send a punishing orgasm crashing through Dean’s entire body. Every sense seems to be on fire as his eyes roll back and his nails dig into Cas’s skin. Cas collapses on top of him and they both lay there panting.

“Fuck, Dean,” Cas says looking up at him.

“Yeah,” Dean smiles.

Cas smiles back. He pulls out and they lay there breathing for a few minutes.

“I could stay like this forever,” Cas says.

Deans heart flutters, “Me too.”

They leave it at that, Dean softly petting Cas’s hair as they fall asleep together, legs entangled, feeling warm and safe in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about adding more and making this a fluffy smutty chapter filled story but then I got bored so yeah.


End file.
